Talk:Furuya Satoru/@comment-25656000-20160302025543
I'll join the fray for a bit since it's interesting. XD So you guys made good points but here is what I think. I'll just be addressing some long running issues. Feel free to disagree if you will, I'm a sport. XD 1. ) So some of you have pointed out about about Furuya's middle school experience. Some said the catcher should've adjusted and to some it should've been Furuya who adjusted. Both points are good but then those are just the "should've beens". The fact is, we didn't know what's the whole thing that transpired in that time of Furuya's life except that his catcher then couldn't catch his pitches and that his teammates lost interest in playing with him, and so he was left playing by himself with the wall as his partner (ch.46) --> The result here is his drive to belong and be needed by a team. Hence, the Furuya in high school. Miyuki was able to effortlessly catch his fastballs and the Seidou team opened their doors to him, and he found a rival even in Sawamura. This is a huge difference from what's shown to us about his middle school and a huge change from what he's experienced. At the beginning he plays by himself for himself (because he's had little background with what teamwork is about but this slowly is changed). He also wants to solo the mound (in the past, this is due to his desire to pitch more, to improve, but now, it's more of his desire to fulfill his duties as the ace.) Is he selfish? I think so but not completely, because a selfish pitcher is not news and when he is told to switch he leaves: sometimes not so willingly though. 2. ) Furuya's less social behavior --> From the background shown to us, he's been like this since he was little. And there's little to no way of changing this in middle school as he was shunned and he came to Seidou unaccustomed to interacting with others and actually feels envious of Sawamura because of his laid-back persona. But through it took a long time, he's little by little improving on this area like how he opened up to Sawamura before the Seiko match and to the team at Koshien. I even think hanging out with Sawamura has positive influeces on his character. XD (I won't be talking about his middleschool classmates as some comments mentioned because Furuya in his class or interacting with his classmates then was never shown) 3. ) Furuya being better than Sawamura, not acknowledging the latter as an actual rival --> I am not blind. Furuya has overshadowed Sawamura in numerous games but I wouldn't go as far as you know calling it favoritism or whatever. For others it is and I respect your opinions as you've made good points yourselves. :) Here's my pitch, First of all Furuya has never thought of himself as better than Sawamura. Furuya is aware that he doesn't have Sawamura's morale raising attitude and from the start has acknowleged Sawamura a good pitcher. Sawamura is challenged by Furuya and vice versa, is that not a rivalry? Others pointed out that there are other better rivals the author should've given Sawamura like Narumiya. True, but look, how can Sawamura be Narumiya's rival if Sawamura can't even climb the wall in his own team named Furuya (...who Narumiya actually saw a good enough competition-- in the Summer-- now, I wouldn't know yet)? Again, Furuya is clearly not the best pitcher in town but I think he and Sawamura make really good rivals. 4. ) Furuya as ace and Ochiai--> Furuya has things he needs to work on (I personally prefer Kawakami to be the ace!), his erratic control and stamina as main issues but perhaps it is his attitude that won him the ace. Following Seidou's loss it was Furuya who picked himself up so quickly (yeah, he said "that" to Sawamura, arrogance? maybe. but I see it instead, as like the loss lit a fire on him and not kill it). Sawamura on the other hand, put on a facade that he's over it (not that he didn't try), but ended up falling apart and having the yips. There are fans who are quick to judge Ochiai for his preference over Furuya but Ochiai the outsider and the coach of a team regular at Koshien. He is objective, radical, technical and is clearly not like Kataoka. But at this point it should be clear where he is coming from. The yips is a serious matter and that time, Sawamura isn't of much use (but when he's better, Ochiai taught Sawamura's winning pitch? XD). Kawakami isn't chosen either, because even though he didn't get the yips, he didn't play like himself for awhile. (I'm still rooting for Kawakami though XD) Oh, and out of topic, I'd like to campaign here instead since many come to this page (lol!) Guys, we are indeed of editors to add information on character pages (the influx of characters has been overwhelming -_-') and proof readers (since there are anon editors who kept changing contents of pitcher statistics when it is sourced from the guidebook and to double check on information added by anon editors and of some others that make crazy edits because it seems they don't like the character -_-') If you're interested we'd much prefer it if you create an account before editing. Thanks! :)